Cumplido
by Rytika Hyakuya
Summary: Él se dio cuenta que decir un simple cumplido, es la tarea más difícil que existe. *Historia para el foro ¡Libérate![Posible Spoiler]


**_Cumplido._**

 _Los personajes de **SCC** son propiedad del **grupo Clamp**._

 _Historia escrita para el foro ¡Libérate! SCC_

 _ **Palabra:** Vestido._

 _ **Advertencia** : Posible Spoiler._

* * *

 ** _Cumplido_**

 _[Capítulo Único]_

Se supone que ese día iban a tener una simple reunión. No ocurría nada extraño, sólo se reunirían en la casa de Daidouji para probar la nueva carta que Sakura capturó y ya..., no pasaría nada más.

Entonces..., ¿Por qué ocurrió aquella situación?

Quién sabe.

Aunque tiene presente que las coincidencias no existen solo lo inevitable, quiere creer que tal vez fue por obra del destino o en caso extremo, que fue por mala suerte.

En sí, él nunca sabrá el porqué de la escena que ese día vio. Así como también, ese día no se preparó mentalmente para afrontar la tierna escena que vio, pero él estaba feliz de ello.

Esa tarde de fiesta, pensó que el ser despistado tenía graves consecuencias y es que por querer disculparse con Tomoyo Daidouji, no se percató de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

No se percató de que en el jardín de la mansión Daidouji, también se encontraba el guardián de las cartas y Sakura. Bueno, la presencia de Kero, no le importó mucho, en cambio la de ella sí.

Le prestó suma atención a ella, a Sakura.

Creyó que esa tarde, la maestra de las cartas le lanzó un hechizo, pues él quedó prendado de lo hermosa que Sakura se veía portando un tierno vestido amarillo con detalles de estrellas.

Tal vez era el vestido, lo que hacía lucir a Sakura adorable.

O las decoraciones de estrellas que ella llevaba. Fuese lo que fuese, él quedó prendado de la belleza que ella irradiaba.

Contemplo a Sakura embelesado, pero sobretodo con amor. Porque incluso una estrella común y corriente no se podía comparar con la tierna, cálida y hermosa aura que la maestra de las cartas emanaba.

En ese instante, Shaoran se olvidó que en ese jardín no se encontraban ellos dos solos.

Él se olvidó de la presencia de Tomoyo.

Ignoró la pequeña figura de Kero.

Y únicamente, se centró en Sakura. En contemplar en silencio a la persona que más amaba, tanto se perdió en la mágica atmósfera que a ambos los rodeaba que la voz de Tomoyo, lo tomó con la guardia baja.

— ¿Verdad que Sakura se ve linda? —Le cuestionó Tomoyo, dándose cuenta que Li había analizado casi de pies a cabeza a Sakura. Quedando hechizado de su mejor amiga.

Conociendo el tímido carácter de Li, Tomoyo pensó que la ignoraría y ambos castaños seguirían sumidos en su mágico mundo. Gran sorpresa se llevó cuando Li, respondió.

—Sí.

Una simple palabra fue la respuesta que el chico dio. A pesar de ello, fue suficiente para todos los presentes se sorprendieran de su respuesta.

Tomoyo estaba orgullosa de la ayuda que le presto al chico, así como también explico de manera arrogante el maravilloso trabajo que hizo con Sakura.

De igual modo, Kero no se quiso quedar atrás. Refuto que él lucía más lindo

— ¿Hoe? —murmuro Sakura, mientras un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. Esto debido a que se percató que Shaoran le dio a entender que lucía linda...

Mientras que él, acompañó a Sakura sonrojándose por lo que había dicho. Shaoran miró en otra dirección para ocultar su vergüenza.

Shaoran Li, había dicho un cumplido a la persona que más amaba. No le importaba si esto había sucedido de manera indirecta y gracias a la ayuda de Daidouji, pues pese a su personalidad le costaba admitir en público lo que sentía por Sakura y su belleza.

Él estaba avergonzado y a la vez feliz por su logro.

 **[...]**

Admitir que Sakura Kinomoto se veía linda utilizando el peculiar vestido de estrellas, no fue lo único que hizo ese día, o mejor dicho, no fue lo único en lo que Tomoyo le ayudó.

Ya que una vez capturada la carta Flight, la chica Daidouji le dio una mano para que siguiera admitiendo sus sentimientos por Sakura.

—Tú también quieres verlo, ¿No, Li?

—Eh, sí...

Él sabía que se refería al poder de la nueva carta, aún así eso no evito que se pusiera nervioso y comenzara a balbucear. Además la interrupción de Kerberos no le ayudo, pues él entro en una especie de pánico y provocando que sólo palabras incoherentes salieran de su boca.

—Si Yue estuviera aquí te daría un buen golpe. —Le amenazó Kerberos.

Él no refutó, porque tiene que en ese momento se merecía un buen golpe por no ser claro.

Estando orillado en esa extraña situación, Shaoran se percató de que decir un simple cumplido es una tarea sumamente complicada para él, esto debido a que no importa que el cumplido sea algo sencillo y carente de dobles sentidos, como:

"Te ves muy linda."

Para él el admitir esas frases es algo que no pude hacer por sí solo. Entra en pánico, se avergüenza y comienza a balbucear, casi como si una barrera invisible se formara en su garganta evitándole el poder hablar.

Por si fuera poco, el ser proveniente de la familia Li tampoco le ayuda y menos, el uso de magia.

Porque es por ley que los hechizos mágicos escritos de sus antepasados no ayudan en problemas del corazón, ya que el amor es la magia más poderosa que existe en el universo.

Además su problema es por vergüenza; la cual solo la puede superar al olvidarse de que entre él y Sakura no existe nadie más. Solo están ellos dos sumergidos en el mundo de amor que ambos desearon vivir para siempre.

Mientras tanto, se tiene que conformar con expresar lo que siente a través de miradas y pequeñas sonrisas, así hasta que se acostumbre a expresar en público un dulce cumplido para Sakura y los tiernos vestidos que Tomoyo le suele confeccionar.

* * *

 **Notas**...

1\. Pensé que no lo entregaría, la inspiración me abandono. Se fue de viaje y por más que intentaba armar la historia, no termina por gustarme o sonar coherente.

2\. En fin... cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia...


End file.
